Deadpool (X-Men Movies)
Wade Wilson (AKA: Deadpool) is a mercenary. He has superhuman strength, stamina, agility and reflexes. He is an expert marksman, swordsman, and martial artist. Due to experimentation he was given mutations of other mutants and was called Weapon XI or Deadpool. He was portrayed by the martial artist movie actor Scott Adkins as Weapon XI in X-Men Origins: Wolverine ''but He is portrayed by '''Ryan Reynolds '''in the 2016 upcoming epic prequel ''Deadpool. ' ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine During the Vietnam War, Wade Wilson is recruited by William Stryker and teamed up with Logan, Victor Creed, Fred Dukes, John Wraith, Chris Bradley, and Agent Zero on Team X. He is shown to be an excellent mercenary, however his witty comments are his flaw, William Stryker even says "If you didn't have that mouth on you, Wade, you'd be the perfect soldier." When the team breaks up, Stryker experiments on him, giving him additional abilities, acquired from other mutants, such as optic eye blasts (from Scott Summers), teleportation (from John Wraith), technopathy (from Chris Bradley) and regenerative healing (from Wolverine). Stryker also seals Wade's mouth, gives him an Adamantium skeleton and two retractable arm blades and renames him Weapon XI - the mutant "Deadpool". After Logan frees the captured mutants, Dr. Carol Frost said the project was not finished but Stryker said to do it anyway. Stryker activates Weapon XI to fight Logan. In the ensuing fight, Victor shows up fights alongside Logan. Working together the two are able to defeat him when Victor distracts Wade long enough for Logan to decpitate him. Later Deadpool's arm slowly pulls its implanted blade back inside his body, then it moves further, in search. Deadpool's head is seen, mouth no longer sealed, opening his eyes and whispering a short "Shh", revealing that he is still alive. X2: X-Men United There is file on Wade on one of Stryker's computers ,there is no appearnce of him in this film. Deadpool (2016) Wade Wilson is a former special forces operative who works as a mercenary in New York City. He meets escort Vanessa Carlysle at a local bar and they become romantically attached. One year later, Wade proposes to her and she accepts, but he suddenly collapses. Wade is diagnosed with terminal cancer and though Vanessa remains by his side, he fears losing her. A recruiter from a secret program approaches Wade and offers him an experimental cure for his cancer. Although Wade initially refuses, he later decides to leave Vanessa and undergo the procedure. At a laboratory, Wade meets Ajax and Angel Dust, whom he instantly resents. Ajax injects Wade with a serum designed to awaken latent mutant genes, then have him subjected to weeks of torture to trigger the mutation without success. Wade discovers Ajax's real name, Francis Freeman, and makes fun of him. In response, Ajax straps Wade into an airtight chamber which raises and lowers the oxygen level to keep Wade constantly on the verge of asphyxiation. Ajax reveals to Wade their true purpose: to make super-powered slaves to be sold to wealthy customers. Several days later, Wade develops a healing factor which cures his cancer, but severely disfigures his face and skin. He escapes from the chamber and attacks Ajax, but relents when told that his disfigurement can be cured. Ajax subdues Wade, impales him with a rebar and leaves him in the burning laboratory. Wade attempts to reconnect with Vanessa, but is unable to come to terms with his appearance, and keeps himself away from her. After consulting his best friend Weasel, Wade decides to hunt down Ajax and have his disfigurement cured. He becomes a masked vigilante, takes the alias "Deadpool", and moves into the home of an elderly blind woman named Al, played by actress Leslie Uggams. Following a string of leads, Deadpool tracks down Ajax to a convoy of cars on an expressway. He kills all the escorts, corners Ajax and demands a cure to his disfigurement. The confrontation is interrupted by two X-Men, Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead, who have been trying to recruit Deadpool. Taking advantage of the distraction, Ajax escapes. Colossus handcuffs himself to Deadpool and begins dragging him away. Deadpool cuts off his own hand and escapes. His hand regenerates overnight. Now knowing Wade is alive, Ajax goes to Weasel's bar and learns of Vanessa. Weasel calls Wade and tells him Vanessa is in danger. Wade goes to the bar she works at but, unable to face her, psyches himself up in the bathroom first. However, when he comes out, she is already kidnapped. Ajax and Angel Dust tell Deadpool to meet up with them on a decommissioned helicarrier in a scrapyard. Deadpool convinces Colossus and Negasonic to help him, and the trio take a cab to the scrapyard. While Colossus and Negasonic battle Angel Dust, Deadpool fights his way through Ajax's henchmen, and eventually engages him in close combat. After Angel Dust knocks out Colossus, Negasonic uses her power to repel her, but accidentally destroys the equipment holding the helicarrier upright. As the helicarrier tips over, Colossus wakes up and takes Negasonic and Angel Dust to safety while Deadpool successfully saves Vanessa. Ajax, still alive, attacks Deadpool, but is subdued and reveals there is no cure for Wade's disfigurement. Colossus begins urging Deadpool to be a true hero and spare his enemy, but Deadpool kills Ajax. Wade turns to Vanessa, who removes his mask revealing his face. Vanessa is angered that Wade left her, but still loves him. She accepts him, and they reconcile by kissing. In a post-credits scene parodying Ferris Bueller's Day Off, Wade teases a sequel featuring Cable and tells the audience to clean up their trash. Powers and Abilites Powers Wilson's reflexes are enhanced to levels unobtainable by normal human beings. He has demonstrated this by dodging and deflecting bullets. He even cut one in half with a katana. * '''Superhuman Agility: Wilson's agility, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. After Weapon X experimentations Wade also gained the following abilities: * Optic Blasts: Wilson's eyes were engineered to allow him to emit similar optic blasts to those Scott Summersproduces. He has limited control of this however and when he unleashes these blasts the surrounding skin is burned creating his signature eye markings. * Implanted Blades: Two Adamantium blades were implanted in his forearms, and can retract at will much like Wolverine's claws ,that was formerly. * Healing Factor: During his transformation, Weapon XI was given Wolverine's regenerative healing factor (although slightly slow at first), allowing him to heal most wounds (he was able to survive decapitation) and that's why his red-black suit and mask. * Phase-Jumping: Wilson was given John Wraith's ability to teleport from place to place almost instantaneously. * Technopathy: Chris Bradley's ability to control electrical/wireless devices and receive electrical/wireless signals was also given to Wilson. William Stryker used this to activate, command, and control Weapon XI. It is possible that some of these powers (such as the implanted blades and optic blasts) were damaged or rendered ineffective as a result of Wade's decapitation. It was also mentioned that his procedure was "incomplete". Abilites Wilson is an expert martial artist and sword fighter. * '''Swordsmanship Skills: '''Two swords ,which he can cut the enemies. * '''Weapons Expert: '''He knows everything on weapons. * '''Martial Artist and Firearm Skills: '''He is totally skilled warrior in martial arts and in firearms. Gallery 153px-Deadpool (X-men Live Action).jpg|Here I am in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Egomaniacs Category:Alter-Ego Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Marksmen Category:Evil exterminators Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Super Hero Category:Immortals Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Loyal Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:X-Men Members Category:Movie Heroes Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Mature Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Empowered Normal Badass Category:Anti Hero Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Masked Heroes Category:Womanizer Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Ladies Men Category:Successful Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:On & Off Heroes Category:One-Man Army